


Drop Them Bones

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Gen, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The worst thing about Gavin is that he's always so damn smug when he comes to the rescue like this.





	Drop Them Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted something from [this AU.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/tagged/cat-burglar-ryan)

The worst thing about Gavin is that he's always so damn smug when he comes to the rescue like this.

Vaults over the counter and crouches down next to Ryan all but oozing amusement at his current predicament.

Smiles, all suave and charming and not at all bothered even though there are some very unhappy people intent on killing the hell out of Ryan. Who seem like they'd just love to get some of their own back on the asshole who thinned their numbers on his way in.

An apartment building under renovation, tarps hanging up and piles of construction supplies piled all over the place. Hole in the ceiling that Gavin dropped through before making his way to Ryan and having to cross this span of space with shitty cover between them and the people after Ryan.

“Hello love,” Gavin says, without the decency to be out of breath after he must have run several blocks just to get here so quickly. “What have you been up to while I was out of town?”

Gavin's smiling the way he does when he makes himself at home at Ryan's place. Poking his nose in everything and putting things out of place without a care in the world like a cat. 

Which, you know.

It makes a lot of sense when it comes to Gavin, really.

Contrary as all hell and so damn smug about it.

“Oh you know,” Ryan say, hunching down when one of the unhappy people ducks into the room to fire at them, bullets coming uncomfortably close. “A little of this, a little of that. Nothing big, really.”

Gavin's lips twitch as he reloads, calm and cool and not at all worried at how badly they're outnumbered and outgunned. That Ryan is in way over his head here, far more comfortable with his computers and gadgets and occasional bit of theft than direct confrontations like this.

“No new jobs I should know about?” Gavin asks, sliding a look at Ryan. 

And, look, okay.

Ryan gets people coming to him from time to time with these little...problems of theirs. 

Jobs, really.

Need a system hacked here, some code cracked there. Some shiny little thing taken out of someone else's hands and placed into theirs.

Little things, really, because Ryan may be more discerning when it comes to his clients these days (Ryan meeting Gavin proved to be a very effective lesson in that regard), but he's always been smart enough not to ask why they needed his services.

And, yes. He may put the pieces together himself after they lay out the terms of the work they want from him. Might have a moment of realization while he's doing the work he's been hired to do. Catch a news segment on television and sees something fills in the blanks his clients skirted around while negotiating his fees, but Ryan never _asks_. 

That's a surefire way to get dead in his line of work, especially in this city.

Just because Ryan may have gotten in a little too deep this time, might have made a slight...miscalculation, is no reason for Gavin to be so fucking smug about things.

Gavin cocks his head as he looks at Ryan, and then pulls a set of throwing knives from somewhere to hand him because hey both know Ryan's not a great shot, to be kind about it.

“Just in case,” Gavin says, with a little flash of teeth that says he doesn't intend for things to get that close, and yet - 

“I've got my own,” Ryan reminds him, not entirely helpless but definitely nowhere near Gavin's level when it comes to these things. (Who knew old college tricks would ever come in handy like this?)

Gavin sniffs, lip curling slightly because he's a snob about this. Thinks Ryan should invest in better quality weaponry if he's going to insist on working in Los Santos. That his current selection is _lacking_. 

One of Ryan's pursuers lets off another burst of gunfire, slowly closing in on where the two of them are hiding.

“Ryan - “

“Gavin.”

Gavin's sighs because clearly Ryan's being unreasonable here.

“Stay here,” Gavin says, and just to be an asshole, pats the floor like Ryan's a damn dog to obey him so easily. “Understand?”

Ryan slides one of the knives free and tests the weight in his hands. 

“Sure,” he says, watching Gavin from the corner of his eye. “Absolutely. Only an idiot would go out there.”

Gavin smiles, this edge to it that worries Ryan sometimes. (Cats are known to toy with their prey after all, and Gavin's been fucking with him for a long time now.)

“As long as we agree on that, then,” he says, and breaks cover.

Moves, sure and confident, and Ryan - 

He follows.


End file.
